A blast from the past
by CMDR-Sweeper
Summary: Somebody from Shego's past shows up, however in the wake of that follows things that Shego wasn't entirely prepared for, and thats from a past she have been trying to forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Evening guest**

It was night, the clock was showing 11 PM and a woman dressed in a green and black suit walked from her car to her house.  
She always paid close attention, to make sure nobody was watching and that nobody had opened the door while she was gone.Today it was like most other days, nobody had been there and she entered her house closing the door behind her.

She walked in through the living room where she froze, even though it was dark she saw a dark figure.  
She quickly reached out for the light switch and turned it on.  
On her couch a man was seated enjoying what seemed like a cup of coffee or tea.  
The man was wearing a black combat styled uniform, and she knew this man from her past.

"Long time no see Shego" The man said with a grin as he put a cup onto the table.

"Do you mind letting me know why you are here before I blast you into oblivion?" Shego was clearly annoyed but composed as she lit up her plasma.

"Now now, calm down I do not feel like blasting you full of holes just yet. Well I never actually felt like that, but I will leave once I am done talking to you." The man in the couch was equally cold and composed as Shego, and as he was speaking he made sure to show Shego that he had a firearm aimed at her under the table.

"Alright John you got 5 minutes before I run out of patience and test your accuracy with that sub machine gun of yours." Shego replied and lowered her plasma charged arm, the glow died down slightly, but it didn't disappear.

"5 minutes are plenty Sheila..." John paused and waited for the effect which was a slightly more annoyed face on Shego as he mentioned her real name.

"After our last meeting I am pretty sure that we are not on the best terms but believe me when I tell you that you are going to be in great danger soon and I am not going to be able to help you."

"Do tell me why and why I should bother at all!" Shego was quick to reply.

"I got the news 2 days ago and I know this guy he is ruthless, he has set his sights upon Middleton and the reason you are in danger is because your employer, this... Drakken fellow is developing something he wants, I do not know what he is planning to do with it however but I can tell you this he is not of the sharing type so you are very likely to end up in a fight with the guy, if you do you are SCREWED! GONE! DEAD! Out of the game for good. Catch my drift?" John was getting more aggressive.

"Drakken has something he wants? Since when would he ever develop something that is useful. He will never do that." Shego was still keeping her tone.

"Fine, now I have warned you! I felt I owe you this much Shego especially after the way we split ways. But if you want to die then I am not going to stop you, and you will know why I can't help you when you see this man." John was so annoyed.

"The way we parted was your fault! You left me behind to die, and that was after I saved your life once. And for saving your life you left me behind in enemy territory while you went home to all the sweet glory, in the meantime I was fighting myself through a tight jungle for weeks. I can promise you this John Hellman! The next time we meet I will give you all the pain you deserve before I kill you." Shego said as John got up from the couch and walked towards the door with the gun still aimed at Shego.

As John opened the front door he turned towards Shego one last time.

"That time I didn't have a choice... It was a stupid choice to make, but my options weren't any better. Remain cautious Shego, the danger might show up at anytime." John quickly turned around and closed the door behind him, not looking back he walked into the dim light.

Shego moved over to the window and her glow disappeared, she watched John disappear into the darkness and she kept watching for a while until she saw 4 round taillights on a car light up.  
The car pulled into the dim light provided by the half busted street lamps in her local street.  
But she saw the car was blue and she shook her head as he pulled away.  
She knew they probably had gone too far back then, and most likely he knew as well, but neither had the guts to admit it.

**Author notes:**

Just doing an attemptive release so far to see if there is any interest.  
I am still interested in beta readers as well and I have the storyplan somewhat laid down for this story, but for now let us just see where this car will take us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Turning up the heat**

Kim was about to resign from class when her Kimmunicator beeped its familiar tune.  
As usual, she answered with her famous words: "Whats the sitch?"

"Nothing special today Kim, but early this morning I received a note from somebody who wants to set up a meeting, he sent it as an audio file attached to the email, want me to play it off for you?" Wade asked.

"Please and thank you." Kim replied.

"I take it that you are Kim Possible, who I am is of no importance right now, but I got some information that is vital to Middleton and the world. I would like to set up a meeting at the coordinates included in the email, come alone, do not bring ANYONE, then I mean ANYONE! Not even your sidekick. If I see anyone else I am out of there and the information is gone, we will meet on the center of the bridge and I'll show myself once I am certain that you are alone. I'll be at these coordinates tomorrow so you got one day to prepare if needed." The recording ended and there were no clues to who it was, the voice had been distorted.

"Any idea who this is Wade?" Kim asked.

"Not a clue, I tried to run a few traces on his email but all came up with a mess, it seems to go everywhere and I ended up trailing back to myself quite a few times, although I cannot tell you who it is, he is either good with computers and electronics or he has somebody who is pretty skilled backing him up." Wade explained.

"Assuming it is a he." Kim said.

"Has to be, women aren't that skilled with computers." Wade said jokingly.

"Riiight" Kim said.

"Anyways, I am taking it that you are checking this out?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, even if it is a trap I'll have to take the chance, if he is speaking the truth I am curious to what kind of information he has."

"Allright, I'll book tomorrow night then, I would still like to at least do a satellite surveillance of the area to check it out that it isn't a threat, I will get back to you on that." Wade said with a smile as he tapped away at the keys.

"You rock Wade!" Kim replied and shut off the Kimmunicator.

-----------

Shego came walking into the lair with her usual slightly bored look.

"Here is the part you wanted Dr D, fresh from the store or whatever." Shego said and threw the part into Drakken's hands.

"Ah! With this part my doomsday device is soon complete! And the world will give in to my will and power!" Drakken said while holding the part triumphantly over his head.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Dr D." Shego was as usual fed up with the doctors schemes, or at least the details surrounding them, what was on her mind was John, John and his warning to be specific.

"If you need me any further, I'll be in my quarters." Shego said and walked away, although staying in your quarters wasn't any fun, it was sure better than staying and listening to Drakken's usual rants.

As soon as Shego got inside her quarters her cellphone rang.

"This better not be Dr D trying to find a new way to bring me his rants..." Shego mumbled as she pulled out the cellphone and answered.

"Yeah?" Shego wasn't the kind that would naturally present themselves over the phone.

"Shego I take it?" The voice on the other end sounded familiar.

"Who wants to know?" Shego was a bit cranky.

"Cut the sarcasm and other jokes Shego, I am pretty sure you know who it is already! I am calling to give you the final details surrounding what I mentioned yesterday to you."

"John! How the hell did you get my number?" Shego asked.

"Screw that for now Shego. The part you stole this morning hour at the Hughes lab is what they are after, or rather that part with some rewiring of that doomsday device Drakken has could potentially create something far more devastating than Drakken ever was capable of. I don't know exactly what that device can do right now in its present form, but if he gets his hands on that device it is pretty much goodbye everything, the destruction that the Hiroshima bomb did would be the equal to a firecracker on open ground." John explained.

"And this concerns me how? According to you it is not like I can stop him." Shego replied with annoyance in her voice.

"That is something I cannot tell you, but I thought you would like to know. And now something that does concern you. You wanted to know how I got your cellphone number?" John replied.

"Spill it." Shego replied annoyingly.

"You didn't register your cellphone in a different name than what you had registered your house telephone at. Didn't take a lot of research to figure it out, although it wasn't as easy as looking you up in the white pages or something like that. Anyways, bye." John said and hung up.

Shego stood there for a while with her cellphone to her ear and a shocked expression on her face.  
Although she knew John had hung up she still stood there, that man was starting to get on her nerves.  
Not only had he dug out her cellphone number but he had apparently watched her activities, how else could John have known that she had broken into Hughes labs a little earlier?

"_What did you expect Shego? He is a mercenary who you have been trading teachings with a few years back. That little rascal._" Shego thought.

Shego sat down for a while remembering a few moments from her past.  
The moment when they first met, their first fight and their funny moments.  
But the final car in her train of thoughts wasn't that pleasant, it was the moment where John had left her, left her behind and she remembered the truck driving away, fading into the distance.

"Damn you John!" Shego muttered before she laid down on the bed to catch some sleep, after all she had been called out early this morning or night to do a break in for Drakken at Hughes lab.

It didn't take long for Shego to fall asleep, after all, the few hours of sleep she had gotten after John had appeared in her house hadn't been enough to satisfy Shego.  
Nor did it help that Shego had problems falling asleep that night due to the fact that John had managed to break in without setting off anything that would alert Shego to his presence.  
She had practically only noticed John when she saw him sitting on her couch.

Shego awoke a little later due to screaming in the hallways and sounds of high speed metal objects hitting metal and concrete.  
Shego opened the door to her quarters and had a look, the hallway was a mess, a bloody mess.

"_What the hell is going on here?_" Shego thought as she sneaked out of her quarters and towards the area where she suspected Drakken to be located.

As she got close she could hear voices, one of them was unfamiliar the other voice belonged to Drakken.

"So, where have you put your doomsday device Mr Drakken?" A voice asked.

"What do you want with it?" Drakken asked.

"WRONG ANSWER!" The voice replied and a punch could be heard as well as a scream of pain from Drakken.

"_Was this what John meant?_" Shego thought as she did a sneak peak around the corner and identified Drakken, a few unknown goons who were holding him and one strong man doing questioning of some sort.

"You know... this is the worst decision you have made... my henchmen will beat the crap out of you, as well as the synthodrones." Drakken replied.

"_Dr D is apparently trying to play the tough guy, what is he trying to protect anyways?_" Shego's mind was filled with thoughts, speculations, tactics and strategies at the moment.

"Ah so that was what those were for... We thought it was a costume party gone bad... I am sorry to say Mr Drakken... They are all dead, although we took care of the majority of them outside to not cause a huge mess in my new lair." The man was smiling as he said that.

"Your lair? Who do you think you are really?" Drakken asked.

The man took another swing at Drakken, this time across the face instead of the belly as he had done earlier.

"Yes, my lair! Suffice to say the ownership is transferred as of this moment. Before I continue beating you senseless Mr Drakken, I think I forgot to introduce myself. I am Eric, and I am going to revolutionize the villain community with fresh brutal thinking, I'll succeed where you and the others failed Mr Drakken." Eric grinned, he was after all a brutal man who didn't mind using force to get it his way.

Shego in the meantime had a look around, this was Drakken's lab after all, one of these projects had to be the new doomsday device.  
She had to think fast, and snatch the correct device if she was to stand any hope of saving Drakken and having a bargaining chip.  
That was when she saw it, strapped to a cannon of some sort, the part that Shego stole was rare and hard to get according to Drakken, apparently John also knew that it was rare.  
It was time for Shego to realize her plan, she quickly made a dash out in the open and snatched the part that she had stolen earlier on, off the doomsday device which Drakken had yet to name.

"Hey tough guy! Looking for this?" Shego screamed out to Eric while holding up the device.

"No Shego, drop it and run..." Drakken was cut short by a knock to the back head and the two goons who held him let him fall to the floor.

"Shut up Mr Drakken... Well miss, looks like you got two choices right now, either you can hand me that thing you are holding... OR, I can shoot you to pieces and take it from your dead body." Eric shouted back to Shego and pulled out his gun, or rather light machine gun.

Eric had developed a love for light machine guns or LMG's at an early age, and after feeling the power of the 7.62x51mm NATO round he settled on a G21 machine gun made by Heckler & Koch.  
A gun that he rarely left behind, always carrying it wherever he went, he had become a terrorist icon of power in some countries and had made it on several law enforcement organizations top 5 most wanted lists.  
He was also known to be crazy or insane in that effect that he had no compassion or empathy whatsoever and he would be quick to shoot somebody if they didn't do as he liked, friend or foe he was equally dangerous.

"If you want it Eric, you will have to come and get it!" Shego made a dash for the exit.

Eric's response was the usual way he had always been responding to situations like this, pure force or rather fully automatic fire with his machine gun while fighting the insane recoil.  
Shego responded with a few balls of plasma as she ran away, Eric were in close pursuit with his weapon.  
Shego had one goal with this, divert the attention away from Drakken and make herself the primary target.  
Although she hadn't guessed that the man chasing her would be this skilled though, if this was the man John had warned her about, then he was right.

Although Shego had put some distance between herself and Eric by running and blocking the hallway with crap that Drakken had lying around she could still hear him talking on the radio as he ran after her.

"Delta team, I want you at the hangar YESTERDAY! Yes that means right now! Echo team, secure the primary exit!"

"_Just what I needed, more trouble._" Shego thought.

Shego came into the hangar area and saw the flying car that Drakken usually used, however she also spotted several armed men charging towards her.

"THERE! Open fire!" The leader screamed before he raised his rifle and started opening fire.

Shego dived behind cover provided by a pile of various metal components, something Drakken had yet to clean up after all of his failed experiments and devices, Shego then responded with balls plasma, and although she had cover, time was not on her side in this battle.  
Eric wouldn't be too far away, granted he would be slowed but judging from that guys physical training he would be hard to stop, harder than stopping a freight train with a truck.  
Shego threw a quick look at the team who were shooting at her and their guns.

"_M4's or AR-15 rifles, now what did John say about them again?_" Shego thought and went into a short flashback.

-----------

John had brought Shego out to an improvised target range, probably the best you could have made with limited resources and space in a jungle environment.

"Ok... Shego was it? I think it is time for you to learn how to defend yourself." John had started the introduction that day.

"I already know how to defend myself!" Shego replied quickly.

"Really? Then you will have to show me." John said and threw her an AK-47 which Shego caught looking rather dumbfounded.

"What?" Shego had started to handle the gun and as she did so the barrel was pointing everywhere, even at John.

John quickly grabbed the barrel of Shego's AK and pointed it down the range.

"First rule, do not point it at anything you don't want to kill or destroy, I am a bit careless myself but that thing IS loaded after all. Now show me." John said with a smile.

Shego shouldered the rifle and tried to pull the trigger, however it felt like it was stuck.

"I said the gun was loaded, however it isn't cocked and the safety is still on. You still think you can handle yourself?" John asked, obviously he was trying to have Shego break down and admit that she wasn't able to defend herself.

Shego remembered from her days in Team Go where a criminal had handled an AK-47, now it was time to see if she could do the same thing as he did back then.  
She flipped down the selector switch and clumsily pulled back on the charging handle before she let go and shouldered the rifle again.  
It did go as John had feared, as Shego hit the trigger and the Russian rifle climbed for the skies, making Shego lose control of the firearm, sending the gun over her shoulder and onto the ground behind her.

"Nice try, although it did go better than my first attempt with an AK-47 however." John said while attempting to conceal a laughter which he failed at doing.

"That thing is frickin useless!" Shego replied while pointing at the AK lying on the ground.

John moved to pick up the rifle and as he did so he started giving Shego a quick lecture.

"The AK-47 may be a pain to control, but it doesn't jam and where we are fighting right now the AK is the best choice. This AR-15 here is using a dirty gas system that in prolonged firefights it will start to JAM UP and trust me when I say I would rather have a gun that is hard to control but shoots than an easy to control jamming piece of crap. So many factors can ruin it with an AR..." John went silent in his babbling on guns as Shego charged up her plasma and hurled a few balls down at the targets at the range, toasting them.

"Now THAT is a useful method of defending yourself, far better than the stuff you are using anyways!" Shego replied.

"Just... What in gods name was tha... that?" John asked as he looked at the now roasted targets at the range.

"Thats for me to know and for you to figure out John. Now can we skip this little funny ordeal at this very interesting place?" Shego was back to sarcasm again.

-----------

Shego snapped out of her memories, she just smiled and it didn't take long for the effects to show themselves.  
The AR-15 gunning team had done quite a few operations recently to support to complete Eric's plans, and after the very recent lair capture they had fired a lot of rounds without cleaning their guns, naturally the AR-15's weaknesses came out in the open, as their guns started to jam up Shego made her move.  
Throwing plasma to force them into cover while getting into the flying car and initiating a takeoff.  
That was when Eric came around the corner, raising his machine gun and preparing to fire.  
Shego turned around and blasted out of the hangar with Eric shooting after her, but he couldn't land a single hit to the pilot despite his best attempts.

"That woman is a pain! Hey you guys why didn't you stop her?" Eric was mad as hell.

"Our guns jammed, remember the last few operations we had sir? We haven't had much downtime to clean them..." The leader tried to excuse himself.

Eric grabbed his M4 and whacked the stock of it across the squad leaders face.  
Although Eric knew perfectly well he had been pushing his men hard with various raids to complete the schedule, he was still mad about it.  
They had worked on the harder targets as well as a few others to confuse the authorities as to what their goals were.  
Eric's natural state of mind was to never take on the blame, nothing was his fault and those who had claimed such a thing were six feet under with more holes than a Swiss cheese.

"Idiots! Be glad I am in such a good mood today, otherwise I would have shot you, but cleaning up the mess after shooting you is not so tempting... Don't tempt me any further!" Eric dropped the M4 to the ground and walked away.

"Looks like we got lucky for now Hal, I doubt we will get a second chance at this."

Hal grabbed his M4 and threw a quick look back at his comrades before they moved out.

Eric on the other hand moved back to the command central that he had set up in Drakken's lab and back to his goons that were guarding the unconscious Drakken.  
Naturally the combat loving Eric was furious, not only had Shego taunted him, she had also gotten away with the main reason that he came here.  
Nevertheless he wasn't out of the game yet, he wasn't called a strategic mastermind for nothing.

"Sir? What shall we do with this man?" A soldier asking hinting at Drakken with his rifle.

"Him? He is useless and doesn't fit my agenda anymore. Get rid of him!" Eric commanded.

The soldier pulled the charging handle on his gun and raised the gun barrel towards Drakken's head.

"NO! Not in here damn it. I don't want to clean up his blood from my newly acquired lair, take the helicopter and dump him and the rest of the bodies in the sea somewhere, he isn't even worth the cost of a bullet! Besides, leaving him alive might also benefit us." Eric commanded and the soldier lowered his rifle while the rest of the goons dragged the still unconscious Drakken out of the room.

"Sir!" A soldier did a salute from the doorway into the lab.

"What's the problem Colonel Kelly?" Eric asked although it was clear that he was on his nerves, but still out of all his men Colonel Kelly was probably his favorite and the one that he truly respected.

"The rest of the men are curious as to what your next move would be now that the part we seek are gone." Kelly was somewhat concerned.

"No change, it is just a minor set back, best option is to proceed according to plan. Start with eliminating Kim Possible before she becomes a threat, my sources tells me she is meeting someone tomorrow nighttime. Take her out then and get rid of her before she becomes a thorn in my side." Eric commanded.

"Yes sir." Kelly did a quick salute and left the room.


End file.
